


Punishment

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Boys In Love, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: You need permission to touch





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED 
> 
> School has been rough and health wise my body is failing and it's making it really hard to write. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm really sorry if it makes zero sense because I have been is a drug haze (medical drugs) for most of it.
> 
> anyway you may continue now.

“You what?” Felix stares at his boyfriend, Jeongin bites his lower lip clearly stressed out and anxious. 

“Okay so, Seungmin came over and like said a whole bunch of shit to me and we ended up kissing and babe I swear to god I didn’t mean it and didn’t mean for it to happen. He was like having a total mental break and I didn’t know what to do, he was crying and talking about how when I broke up with him he relapsed-“

“Hold on, he told you that!? That’s so fucked! Babe that’s not your problem, like as bad as that sounds but it’s not your fault he can’t control himself.” Felix sits up fully on his bed. 

“I know but that getting thrown in my face made me feel like shit! And then he went on this whole thing about how he loves me and I told him I do too but it’s not like that anymore and he pretty much told me that if we’re not dating then I need to fuck off.” Jeongin slides his hands into his hair and tugs eyes watering. 

“Innie, come here.” Felix tugs his boyfriend down, taking his hands from his hair, taking his face in his hands. 

“Look at me, you have such a big heart baby, and I know you’re always gonna love him. I would be an idiot to think you wouldn’t, but it is not fair of him to say shit like that to you. I’m not mad that you guys kissed, I understand what happened. But I’d rather it not happen again okay hun?” 

“Yes, I didn’t plan on it happening, and don’t plan on letting it happen again. I’m sorry babe I really really am.” Jeongin looks at his boyfriend with sad eyes. 

“It’s okay, I’m not mad, thank you for telling me.” Lix leans forward and pecks his lips, “I promise I’m not mad.” He adds. 

The older boy climbs into his lap, going to cuddle up against him, “just forget about it hun, cuddle and love me instead I need affection.” 

*

“Where are you going?” Hyunjin whines, he’s currently curled around Jisung, nuzzled into his neck their legs locked together. Minho is behind him, arm thrown over his waist. 

“I have work Jinnie, let me up.” He laughs softly trying to shimmy out of his grasp. 

“Noooo,” He pouts sleepily clinging to him tighter. 

Jisung smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, “come shower with me.” He murmurs. Hyunjin hums and untangles himself from the blankets getting up to follow the younger into the bathroom. 

“How come you work so early?” He mumbles wrapped around him tightly. 

“Cause morning tips are better.” Jisung turns the hot water on and pulls him in next to him. Hyunjin nuzzles into his neck again kissing softly along his skin in his sleepy state. 

“Hey,” Sungie giggles getting goosebumps from his lips and traveling hands. 

“Hey.” Jin smiles and lifts his face, connecting their lips. Jisung sighs happily, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck. He’s comfortable with Jin now, they still argue and get in small fights but there’s also obvious feelings between them too. 

Hyunjin pushes Jisung against the tile the two of them kissing messily but there’s a sleepiness to the way they’re moving too. 

“You’re gonna get me hard.” Sungie mumbles against him. 

“Why’s that a bad thing?” 

“We don’t have time for play.” 

“Hmm, even if it’s lazy morning sex?” Hyunjin smiles down at him. Jisung groans, that sounds good,  _ really  _ good. He is mildly annoyed that he’s addicted to Hyunjin’s cock in the same way he’s addicted to Min’s now. They both just work him so good, and fit perfectly. 

“You’re a brat.” He says while tugging the elder back down to his mouth. 

Hyunjin giggles pressing their tongues together, “you guys have to have lube in here?” He says while picking Jisung up. 

Sungie takes a small bottle from the shower rack, “of course we do.” He giggles and pops the cap open, pouring a large amount onto Hyunjin’s cock. 

“I don’t think I need to be prepped after last night.” He says while wrapping his arms back again his neck, lifting himself up a little. 

“Hmm, me either.” Jin strokes himself and takes the liquid off his cock, spreading some on the younger’s entrance. Then he pushes in slowly, their lips locked. 

Jisung moans against him, fingers in his hair legs going to curl around his waist. Hyunjin holds him up with ease, rocking into him slowly, their kisses sloppy and slow. 

Both of them in their own world, moving against each other, little whines and whimpers coming past their lips. Jisung reaches down and starts playing with Jin’s nipples and giggles at the way he tenses up a little. 

“You’re cute.” He murmurs tugging on them more. 

“Says the one with his ass full.” Hyunjin thrusts in a little harder and Jisung moans loud, his head falling back to the tiles now. 

“God why do you feel so fucking good?” He groans out, rolling his hips down to meet his thrusts. 

Jin smirks, “glad you’re admitting you like my cock now.” 

“I’ll always admit when I like cock.” Sungie giggles he sets his legs back down and makes him pull out only to turn around his stick his ass out. 

“Fuck Sungie.” He murmurs pushing back inside him. Jisung inhales hard at the new angle, closing his eyes as Jin gets a little more rough. 

“Just like that…” Sungie whispers, forehead pressing to the wall back arching as he gets bent over more. 

“What are you two doing?” Minho’s voice makes them both jump, he pulls back the curtain hair sticking up all over eyes tired. 

“N-Nothing…” Sungie blushes deeply getting caught by his dom with his ass full makes his face turn beat red. And his heart race like nothing else does. 

“Yeah this seems like nothing.” Minho rolls his eyes, both subs stay frozen. 

“Well continue.” He says arms crossed over his chest. 

Hyunjin moves first and pushes back into Jisung aggressively, the younger moaning now as his thrusts get harder and quicker. 

Minho watches while leaning against the counter, he lets them continue for a little while longer but then reaches forward and turns the warm water to freezing cold. 

Both his subs scream, Hyunjin pulling out of Jisung abruptly leaving his hole gapping and empty. 

The younger whines and squirms to get out of the shower. 

“That was m-mean.” He pouts teeth chattering. Minho grabs him against the counter and shoves him forward, pushing into him hard. Jisung yelps at the sudden intrusion, but is thankful for the extra lube Hyunjin had used. 

Min is not gentle in the slightest, he’s aggressive and using Jisung as a fuck toy right now. Sungie is a moaning mess the whole time, gripping the counter hard while seeing Hyunjin watching quietly. 

Minho pulls him over and removes himself from Jisung making Jin shove back into him. 

“Ah-“ Jisung cries, his thighs hit the cabinets leaving bruises for sure. 

As soon as Jin gets a pace Minho is pushing back in him though, yanking him back to meet his thrusts. 

He angles his hips to hit his prostate and Jisung ends up releasing all over the counter, panting hard as he gets fucked continuously. 

“Fuck, s-Sir please…” he begs for something, he’s not quite sure what. Minho hums and bites down on his shoulder while cumming deep inside him. 

Minho then pulls Hyunjin over again and makes him get off in Sungie too, Jisung is a wreck by the end. Leaning against the sink, his eyes closed mouth hung open. 

“Close that mouth before I make you suck me dry too.” Minho warns. Jisung does as he’s told, too tired to move. 

“I want you both in the pink room now.” Min is stern, Sungie fights back a whine, Hyunjin however scoops him up into his arms, carrying him down the hall. 

“Are we about to get beat?” 

“Yeah probably.” Sungie mumbles while his back hits the bed. 

“Oh god.” Hyunjin sits next to him his heart racing. 

Minho comes in with boxers on now, his eyes landing on the two subs. Jisung swallows, he should have known better. 

_ Anytime  _ he gets caught getting off when it’s not for a stream Minho punishes him. He shouldn’t have thought Hyunjin doing something to him would be different. 

“I would have woken you, if that’s why you’re mad.” Hyunjin says quickly. Jisung sends him a glare. 

“You’re cute pup.” Minho opens the dresser, Sungie shivers Jin won’t get the worse punishment because he’s not used to it. It’s not fair. 

“Lay back kitten.” Min turns to them with several devices in his hands. Jisung does as he’s told, keeping his whimpers in. 

“Jinnie sleeps in our bed a couple times and you think you get to have morning play with him?” Min cocks his head to the side. 

“No sir.” Jisung mumbles looking down, Minho grabs his chin, making their eyes lock. 

“No? Then what did I walk in to?” Jisung bites his lower lip, he doesn’t want to throw Hyunjin under the bus. 

“I was just trying to get ready for work, sir.” He whispers. Min hums and then pulls him forward, kissing him slowly. 

“Tell me the truth.” 

“I am, I got up to take a shower…” he looks down, “Are you protecting Jinnie kitten?” Min smirks. 

Jisung swallows and doesn’t say anything, “I’m shocked.” Minho looks to Hyunjin now, his hand still on Sungie’s chin. 

“What?” Hyunjin whispers his face red. 

“Did you go in the shower with Sungie?” 

“Y-yes,” 

“And did you start to play with him?” 

“Yeah but he let me.”

“Did not! I told you we weren’t supposed to!” Jisung jumps in, eyes narrowed at the fact Hyunjin tried to put the blame on him. 

Minho looks between the two, he then flips Jisung over and pins him down. Sungie whines, “N-need to get ready f-for work sir.” He whispers seeing the time. 

He seriously can not be late again. 

“I know that’s why you’re going first.” Minho smirks, and grabs a toy that feels like it’s just a plug but Jisung knows better. 

He is then let up, “go get ready kitten, you know the rules no touch and no taking out.” Jisung nods, he looks up at Min and wants a kiss. 

He hates rough sex in the morning right before work, and neither one of them were gentle with him. 

“What?” Min raises his brows. 

“Want kisses…” he says softly. 

Minho sees the way Jisung has a slight shake to him, the way he’s wrapping his arms around himself a little. 

He picks him up, hands gentle with him now, “color?” He asks quietly. 

“Yellowish,” 

“What’s wrong kitten?” 

Hyunjin watches from the side, seeing how Minho turns soft when touching Jisung instantly. He sees how much he loves him again and a pang hits his heart. 

“Too rough for the morning…” Sungie murmurs looking down, two safe words in a matter of two days. What the hell is wrong with him?

Minho hums and lifts his chin, kissing him slowly, his arms wrap around his sub, holding him tightly. 

“I love you.” Min whispers against his mouth. 

Jin bites his lower lip, he’s wished for Minho to utter those words to him in this position but he knows he never will. 

“I love you too.” Sungie nuzzles into him and then breaks away going to get ready for work. 

Minho then turns to Hyunjin, “Sungie was trying to take the punishment off you pup.” He says while spreading his thighs. Jin leans back his heart racing. 

“He shouldn’t I’m not a baby.” He scrunches his nose up at him. 

Min hums, “don’t tell him that, you’ll get the brunt of everything.” He smirks and picks a small device. 

“Wh-what is that?” 

“Punishment for slutty pups who can’t keep their dick to themselves.” Minho unhooks it and slides the cock cage up around Hyunjin. 

He inhales hard and stares with wide eyes. 

“I’ll take it off when I think you've learned your lesson.” Minho then slaps his ass. Jin yelps, he sits up slowly. The elder picks him up with ease, wrapping his long legs around him. 

They walk back into Min’s room, Jisung in his room down the hall getting ready for work. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

The elder goes into Jisung’s room, he’s currently sitting on his bed in his uniform, eyes on his phone. 

“You okay?” Minho asks seeing his sub looking a little upset. 

“Hmhm,” Sungie doesn’t look up. 

“Hey, what’s going?” His fingers slip under his chin, tilting his head up. 

“I fine Minnie.” 

“You’re acting funny kitten.” 

“I’m just tired and I’m really sore.” Jisung kisses his palm and then stands up. 

“Promise?” Minho wraps his arms around his waist, pressing their lips together gently. 

“Yeah, you know I don’t like rough sex this early.” He mutters their foreheads touching. 

Min pulls away a little, shocked by his words, “I would have stopped baby, you didn’t say anything.” 

“I was barely awake.” Jisung pulls away and goes to cover his hickies. “Are you hurt?” 

“No, I’m just sore, neither of you used much lube, I was hardly awake, and I already was achy from yesterday.” 

Minho runs a hand through his hair, “if you didn’t want it you should have said something Sung. I would have stopped.” 

“Yeah well like I said I wasn’t awake. It’s fine babe, I’m not hurt I’m just sore. I promise.” Jisung sets his makeup down and goes back to his now boyfriend. 

Min sighs heavily, “you’d tell me if you didn’t want Hyunjin around right?”

“Yeah, I mean I like him here right now.” 

“After you fell asleep last night he asked when I was gonna break up with him now that we’re actually together. And then he said that when I do to do it nicely because he knows I don’t love him like I love you. It, broke my heart.” Minho whispers. 

Jisung stares, “that’s so sad.” 

“I know you said you don’t like, want to date him long term, but I care about him Sung. A lot.” 

“I know Min, I’ve known that since he was mean to me and you still didn’t break up with him. It’s pretty obvious you love him too.” 

“I don’t love him.” 

Jisung gives him a look, “yes you do, I know what being loved by you is like, I know what it looks like. I get it babe, just, don’t put him over me please, I, I can’t lose you too.” 

“Hey I’m not going anywhere, you’re it Sungie, you know that baby. Nobody goes over you, you’re mine kitten, I’m yours.” Minho takes his face in his hands. 

Jisung looks away, his inner turmoil coming to the surface. “I, pl-please don’t get tired of me.” He whispers his tears coming down his face. Minho’s eyes get wide at Sungie’s current confession. 

“Baby Id never, look at me kitten, it’s you and me, you know that. Tell me what’s going on in your pretty little head right now.” Min picks the younger up and they sit on his bed. Jisung wipes his eyes, trying not to cry. 

“I just, I know you love him, I see the way you look at him. And n-now you have him like y-you have me...I’m afraid you’re gonna realize h-he’s be-better than me. Th-that you l-love him more than you l-love me.” Jisung breaks down, he covers his face, he hates this. 

This is the shit that’s been brewing in him since Minho got with Hyunjin. And now it’s all coming to the surface because he’s in  _ their  _ part of their life now. 

“Sungie baby I love you so much honey, just because Hyunjin is around here doesn’t mean I love you any less. Nothing compares to you kitten, yeah he might know about streaming and know about us but he isn’t you. You are who I fell in love with, you are who I go to when something is wrong or don’t feel well. You know me inside and out baby I don’t want or need anyone but you at the end of the day. I would  _ never  _ leave you I would compare the two of you or think one is better than the other. You’re my baby my kitten my everything, I love you like I love nothing else.” Minho wipes his own eyes and kisses him softly.

Jisung sniffles against him, nuzzling into his chest after their lips break apart. 

“You’re perfect Sungie, I don’t need anything but you.” Minho kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m sorry I’m being an insecure idiot.” He mutters looking down at their hands. 

“You're not an idiot, you gotta talk me about this stuff though baby. Don’t let it build up, I can’t read your mind.” Minho kisses him again. 

Jisung just hugs him tighter, “I’ll try not to.” 

*

Later that day Jisung comes home to find he’s the only one there, he was the only one of his friends on at work too. Apparently Jeongin and Felix had some kind of spur of the moment vacation. 

While laying in bed on his laptop Jisung starts going through some old profiles he’s made in order to get the attention of guys. 

Slowly he deletes one by one. 

When they’re all gone a weight is lifted off his chest, it’s strange. 

His phone buzzes and he groans seeing it’s Chan. 

_ Chan: I have your stuff from my apartment do you want me to bring it out  _

Jisung hums and answers a simple yes and lets him know he’s home. He quickly changes out of his uniform and into some sweats and a t shirt, not wanting his body to be on show in the slightest. 

It doesn’t take long for Chan to ring the doorbell, Jisung opens the door and their eyes lock. 

“Can I have my sweaters back?” The elder asks while handing over a box of things. Jisung nods and lets him inside. 

“So, are you and Minho like a thing now?” Chan asks looking around the house to find anything different. But it’s all the same. 

“No, I just wanted to make you mad.” Sungie mutters. 

“That’s mean.” 

“Yeah well I was mad at you and I told you when I’m mad I don’t think.” 

“None of this would have happened if you were just honest with me in the first place. I would never have brought you to a party with drugs or offered them to you if I knew you were in recovery.” Chan glares at him. 

“Yeah and I get that but I don’t go around telling people because it’s  _ embarrassing.  _ You’re as much to blame, you didn’t tell me you just casually do coke. I would have never gotten with you if I knew that.” 

“I’m not addicted or some shit, I do it at parties because it’s fun, I know when enough is enough.” Chan crosses his arms over his chest. Jisung rolls his eyes at his words. 

“There’s no such thing as knowing enough is enough. One of these times you’re going to do it and it’s going to be a lot and you’re going to keep going back.” 

“Is that what happened to you?” Jisung drops the box in his hands. 

“No, my mom did drugs when she was pregnant and then thought it was funny to get a kid hooked too. It was  _ never  _ my choice, so excuse me for breaking up with someone who does them too.” Chan is quiet now, Jisung picks the box back up and goes in his room. 

“I didn’t know Sungie, if I knew I wouldn’t have brought you there.” 

“Would you have stopped if you knew?” Sungie turns around to face him. 

“What?” 

“You keep saying if you knew you wouldn’t have brought me. But that doesn’t matter if you wouldn’t have stopped doing it.  _ That’s  _ my point.” Jisung narrows his eyes his hands clenched. 

Chan is quiet, his eyes on the ground, “I guess, I don’t know. We’ll never know now though will we?” 

Sungie steps forward, “that’s what you have to say about that? We’ll never know? God Chan, I really liked you, like really, it’s so fucking frustrating that this shit happened.” 

“We could still be together, you’re the one that broke up with me. You blew this way out of proportion.” 

“I’m a recovering addict, what did you want me to do? Ask nicely for you to stop snorting coke? Bat my eyelashes and say pretty please and you wouldn’t do it anymore? That’s not how it works and you know it.” Chan grits his teeth. 

“I wouldn’t have done it around you if I knew.” 

“If you knew you shouldn’t do it at all! I started talking to you because I didn’t think you’d have anything to do with drugs Chan. It  _ terrifies  _ me to possibly relapse, why do you think I live with someone else? Why do you think I act so childlike? I didn’t get a childhood, I didn’t get a loving family and people that care about me. I got drug addicts, guns, violence, your friends trying to sexually assault me, not the first time. I went to you because I felt safe.” Sungie wipes his eyes angrily hating that he’s crying. 

“I said I love you, I told you how much I care about you. If I knew about all of this I would have tried my best to get clean babe. I’m sorry about what happened I really really am but I know me saying sorry isn’t gonna change it. I know you don’t want to be with me now but please, let me try and fix it.” 

“No, there isn’t a fixing this. It could have been anything else Channie, literally  _ anything.  _ You could have cheated on me, you could have asked to have a threesome with some random chick and it would have been okay. But this, this is my line.” It hits Jisung just how hurt he actually is. 

Did he have feelings for Chan?

No way! He doesn’t get feelings for sugar daddies. 

This is impossible. 

Chan takes a step forward and cups his face, leaning in to kiss Sungie. The younger whimpers against him eyes shutting. 

Chan pulls him against him tightly, hand sliding into his hair the other going down to his hip. Jisung timidly wraps his arms around his neck, pressing closer to him. 

“Let me make it up to your princess please. You know how much I love you.” 

Jisung sniffles, “I  _ can’t  _ I won’t risk it baby.” He whispers, the word just slipping past his lips before he can stop it. Chan suddenly picks him up, pushing him against the wall.

“How can you tell me we can’t and then call me baby? It’s not fair baby boy, not fair at all.” He kisses him more, hands going down to grab his thighs. 

“I-I didn’t mean to.” Jisung turns his face, “Do you love me?” Chan whispers. 

Sungie swallows, “n-no.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m not.” 

His face falls, he then aggressively pushes Jisung the younger letting out a yelp. 

“How long have you been fucking him huh? What does he have that I don’t?” He hisses in his face. 

Sungie whimpers cringing away from the older boy, “put me down please.” 

“Answer my question, how long have you and Minho been sleeping together?” Jisung turns his face away tears streaming down his face. 

“W-we’re not.” He cries. 

“I know you are, I see the hickies on you. You only sleep with people that love you.” 

Jisung hears the front door open, “Minnie!!” He screams trying desperately to get Chan off him. He won’t budge though. 

“Answer me Jisung.” 

Minho yanks him off of the younger, his eyes ablaze. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ fucking touch him again.” He growls. Jisung curls into a ball, head touching his knees. 

“How long!?” Chan screams now. 

“Four years! You wish you took my virginity you fucking asshole!” Jisung now hits his fist to the wall. 

“Liar, you’re no whore, you barely could even keep it together when I touched you.” 

“Get out of our house now, take your shit and leave.” Minho shoves the box of Chan’s stuff at him. 

“That’s why you were jealous, as soon as you got the chance you fucked him didn’t you? Well jokes on you, he screamed my name first.” 

Jisung grits his teeth and gets up, Minho grabs him around the waist. 

“He’s not worth it Kitten.” He whispers holding him tightly. Sungie stuffs his face into his shoulder, holding onto Min’s scrubs. 

“What did you just call him?” Chan turns around slowly. 

“Get. Out.” Minho tucks Jisung closer. 

“That’s why you didn’t want me to call you that? He calls you that.” Chan laughs dryly. 

“I should have fucking known.” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Sungie growls. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Baby don’t, he just wants a reaction.” Minho still holds him close, Jisung nuzzles into him now. 

“Baby? So you two are a thing now? Why am I not surprised? Hyunjin doesn’t know right? Can’t wait to tell him.” Chan smirks like he just found out the biggest secret. 

“Got for it, he’ll tell you how good he feels inside me too.” Jisung smirks. 

Min shushes him, “what?” Chan glares. 

“Get out now before I call the cops.” He threatens. 

Chan starts to back out of Jisung’s room, “did he hurt you?” Minho asks quickly. 

“No, just scared me a little.” Sungie hugs him tightly. 

“Okay, stay here for me kitten I’m gonna get him out.” Min kisses him gently and sets him on his bed. Making Jisung curl up with his pig. 

Minho then walks into the kitchen and finds Chan grabbing his shoes. 

“How long have you two been sleeping together?”

“That’s none of your business now get out of our house.” 

“I knew you were, I knew you wanted him.” 

“Who wouldn’t?” Minho them snaps. 

“Was he cheating on me?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Chan grits his teeth, “I deserve to know! He kept enough secrets from me!”

“And you kept enough from him.” Minho glares, “I’m not gonna tell you again get out.” 

Chan then smirks, “I kissed him, he called me baby still. He still has feelings for me too, he can pretend he doesn’t but he does. And will always be under your skin.” He then walks out slamming the door in his face. 

Minho nearly punches the wall, he walks back into Sungie’s room to find his sub curled into a ball crying to the point of shaking. 

“Kitten.” He starts to calm himself down. Jisung doesn’t move, his legs to his chest. 

Min crawls up his bed pulling his thin legs down and rubbing up his thighs. Sungie whimpers softly. 

“Why was he over?” 

“He wanted to give me my stuff back, I didn’t think he’d do that.” Jisung whispers, his hands shaking still. Minho sighs softly and moves closer. 

“You should have waited until I got home babyboy.” 

“I didn’t expect him to do that Min. I have never thought he would try and hurt me.” 

“Did He kiss you?” 

Jisung sits up their eyes locking, “yes.” 

“You have feelings for him don’t you?” 

Sungie is quiet, his fingers locked in his lap. 

“No, it all just took me by surprise.” 

Minho looks him up and down, “tell me the truth kitten.” 

“Min I don’t know, it all shocked me. This kind of thing has never happened to me. Did I like him yeah, of course I did, we had sex for fucks sake. But I’m not crying because he broke my heart, I’m crying because he scared the shit out of me. He pushed me against the wall and was all sweet and nice and tried to get me to say I loved him and when I said I didn’t he screamed in my face and pushed me harder.” Sungie runs his hands through his hair shaking only slightly now. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home to stop him sooner.” Minho takes his hand now, rubbing across his knuckles. 

“I shouldn’t have had him come over when you weren’t home.” Jisung mutters. He crawls into his  _ boyfriend’s  _ lap arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Are you just on your lunch break?” 

“Yeah, I have an hour though.” 

“Can you take the toy out of me please? I know I’m on punishment but I’m uncomfortable now.” Sungie voice is soft, Minho instantly lays his sub down, kissing his knees as he props them open. 

“Are you uncomfortable because of pain or because of what just happened?”

“Both.” Min slides his sweatpants down and then his boxers, he goes into Sungie’s nightstand and grabs a bottle of body oil instead of lube. 

“When did it start hurting?” 

“When I left for work.” The elder hums while spreading him apart, looking to see his skin is red and irritated. He drips the oil onto the toy and around his shaft. 

Jisung tense up, his eyes watching Min’s every move. 

“Easy kitten.” He murmurs rubbing his stomach trying to get him to loosen up around the toy. Sungie whines quietly, his face pushed into his arm. 

“You gotta relax baby,” his fingers wrap around his member and Jisung lets out a soft moan eyes fluttering shut. 

“There you go.” Min pulls the toy out and sets it to the side. He then slips his fingers inside him instead spreading the oil around him trying to give some moisture to his irritated skin.

“Ah-th-that’s not wh-What I thought you w-were gonna do.” Sungie moans again. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“N-no, just g-gentle.” Minho leans forward and connects their lips, kissing him slowly, fingers spreading inside him at an easy pace. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” 

“I will.” He shuts his eyes and tangles his fingers into Min’s hair, “want you.” He whispers against his lips. 

“You’re sore kitten.”

“Just don’t be rough.” 

Minho shifts and adds his third finger and scoots up his bed, “I love you.” He murmurs his other hand sliding up his shirt to touch his toned body. 

“I love you.” 

“Are you sure you want to?” 

“Yes, need you Minnie...I w-wanna feel better.” Jisung whispers looking up at him their eyes locking. 

“Us having sex won’t make you any less scared baby.” 

“Yes it will.” 

“Honey look at me, having sex right now is just gonna make you more sore and cause you more physical pain. I know you want the physical so you don’t have to deal with the mental.” Minho takes his fingers out making the younger whine. 

“Please.” He whimpers crawling back into his lap.

“I want you to go take a bath kitten, relax, take a nap after. When I get home tonight I’ll love you as much as you want but right now,” Min taps the side of Sungie’s head, “up here isn’t matching what down here wants.” 

Jisung nods timidly, “can I have more kisses?” He asks softly. 

Minho hums and lifts his chin, kissing him passionately. Sungie curls around him, letting the elder pick him up with ease. 

“And no streaming while I’m at work.” His voice is stern as they go through the house. Jisung pouts at his words. 

“That’s no fun.” 

“If you stream I won’t make love to you later.” Min whispers in his ear. Sungie shivers and curls closer, “I hate that threat.” He says back hands in his hair, their lips barely touching. 

“I know,” Minho tilts his chin and locks their lips again. 

“Is Jinnie coming over tonight?” Jisung asks quietly as the rest of his clothes get removed. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Min sees the small pout on Sungie’s face. 

“Do you miss him already?” He teases. 

“No,” 

“Liar.” 

“Can we go on a date?” 

“Just us or with Jinnie too?” 

“Hmmm,” Jisung hums and curls into a ball in the tub. 

“Hey no sleeping I’ll be really sad if I come home and you’re drown in the tub.” Minho makes him sit up. 

“Can you answer my question baby boy?” 

“I don’t know, let me think about it.” Sungie murmurs he pouts his lips up at Min and the elder leans down to kiss him softly. 

“I love you, I’ll be home again soon.”

“I love you too.” 

*

Hours pass and Jisung finds himself lonely as hell, he’s half in subspace for some reason and he just wants to be held. Minho isn’t gonna be home for another three hours though. 

So he calls Hyunjin, who just got out of work. 

_ ‘I can pick you up on my way back to my apartment kitten.’  _ He says, Jisung currently curled into a ball on the couch. 

“Okay, let me put pants on.” He giggles. 

_ ‘Yes please, I’ll be over in like fifteen minutes.’ _

“Okay!” 

Jisung hangs up and runs into his room finding some clothes to put on. 

Only a short while later Hyunjin is walking through the door. 

“Hi!” Sungie jumps into his arms, Jin smiles and hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head. 

“What’s got you so happy to see me?” 

“I’m just lonely and need affection.” 

“I can do that.” 

They head out to Jin’s car and Sungie realizes he’s never been inside, or at Hyunjin’s apartment for that matter. He watches everything go by out the window, holding onto the elder’s free hand as he drives. 

“Woah, this is way nicer than I thought it was gonna be.” Jisung whispers eyes wide. 

Hyunjin laughs, “what's that supposed to mean?” 

“It means I was expecting a tiny little place not a castle.” 

“You gonna make me your new sugar daddy now?” 

Jisung laughs now, he tugs Jin down by his hand, “I don’t need to make you anything when you’re already my slut puppy.” He smirks. Hyunjin blushes deeply and grabs Sungie around the waist making him shriek loud. 

In the elevator Jisung has his arms around the elder’s neck, the two of them kissing happily. 

“You know, I wish I knew the real you a long time ago. It would have solved a lot of problems early on.” Hyunjin murmurs as they walk down the hall to his apartment. 

“Yeah well, it’s a very exclusive club that gets to know the real me.” Sungie leans against the wall now as he unlocks the door. 

“To all the members sleep with you?” 

“Well there’s only two so yes at the moment.” Jisung winks, Jin rolls his eyes and kicks his shoes off. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Sungie grabs one of his sweaters off the back of the couch right in front of him. 

“That’s Min’s.” 

“No that’s mine he stole it from me.” Jisung falls on the sofa now, “this is a really nice place Jinnie, who’s dick do you suck to live here?” 

“My landlord.” 

“Really?”

“No I’m not you.” 

“Hey fuck you a guys gotta eat.” 

Hyunjin snorts and lays on top of the younger, “I’m an instructor at a dance studio where a bunch of idols train at and I work part time at a restaurant sometimes.” 

“Wow, they must get one look at you and nut instantly.” 

“Most of the time.” Jisung laughs and tips his head back, Jin staring at him. They lock eyes and Sungie inhales hard as Hyunjin moves in to kiss him. 

“You know, I get why Minho is so in love with you now. And I get how Chan fell so hard for you so quickly.” He whispers. Jisung blushes deeply their eyes locked again. 

“What do you mean?” He bites his lower lip honestly shocked by Hyunjin’s words. 

“I see it, you’re beautiful, you’re fun to be around, and as fucked up as you are you care about the people you love.” Sungie hides his face. 

“Shush, I’m really not that great, I just give good head so people keep me around.” He mutters. 

“You do give good head but that’s not why Min loves you...and it’s not why I’m starting to, have feelings too.” Jisung stares, he’s really  _ really  _ not good with emotions outside of Minho. 

“What does have feelings mean?” 

“I just, being around you, you and Minho, this thing between us is starting to be more than just sex for me. And like I know that’s all it is for you guys but-“ 

“It’s not just sex.” Jisung cuts him off, surprising himself. 

“What?” 

“I-if you were just sex you wouldn’t be this involved in our lives. Y-you wouldn’t know me,  _ actual  _ me.” 

“So what does that mean?” 

“It means, that this thing the three of us have is more than sex. There’s actual, feelings behind it, whatever those are. If I didn’t like you I wouldn’t be here right now, I wouldn’t trust you with me like this. Th-that’s why I put up my walls, I’m, terrified of most people. A lot has happened to me and in my life and I’m the way I am because of it.” Jisung looks away. 

“Min told me what you said last night, we’re not going to drop you Jin. We both care about you, you think Minho loves me so much more than he loves you, but that’s just not true. When you were mean to me, I didn’t want you in the house, I didn’t want you near me. I told Min if he didn’t listen I would leave him, and look who’s still here.” 

“Wait really?” Hyunjin looks at him in awe. 

“Yeah, before you if I didn’t like a guy Min was fucking with he was gone in a matter of hours. But he refused to let you go because he loves you, even if he doesn’t realize that. And if Min loves you, there must be something special, and I’m starting to see that too.” 

Jin leans forward and connects their lips again, it’s like the kiss they had when Hyunjin realized he was taking Sungie’s top virginity. 

It’s passionate but soft and there’s love in it. Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin, Minho’s words from earlier ringing in his mind. He  _ does  _ have feelings for Jin, and strong ones. 

When he kisses him he feels safe like when Min kisses him. When Hyunjin hugs him and presses his lips gently to his neck or behind his ears he gets butterflies. 

“Can we go on a date?” Sungie asks as they pull away, Jin peppering kisses all over his face and neck. 

“Yeah, where do you wanna go kitten?” 

“Take me somewhere you love to go.” Jisung brushes his hair behind his ears, liking that the elder’s locks are longer than usual. 

“I can do that, let me just change. What time does Min get home?” 

“A few hours, we have time.” 

Hyunjin goes in his room and changes quickly, Sungie looking around his apartment more. Once the elder is finished they walk outside the door, Jisung wrapping around Jin from the back tightly. 

“Clingy kitten.” He teases turning around to face him. 

Jisung stands on his tippy toes and pushes Jin against the door, locking their lips. Hyunjin wraps his arms around his waist, “stop kissing me like this or we won’t make it to our date.” He murmurs. 

Sungie giggles and kisses him again, “oh, my god.” Changbin’s voice makes them break apart. 

“What the fuck, since when do you two even like each other?” 

“Uh, since a while I guess.” Hyunjin stands with Jisung behind him. 

“What are you looking at Bin, oh-“ Chan walks out and locks eyes with Jisung. The younger hides behind Hyunjin instantly. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“He’s with me.” Hyunjin takes Jisung’s hand, squeezing his fingers. 

“You were serious? You fucked my boyfriend?” Chan snaps. Changbin grabs him before he can jump forward. 

“I’m not your boyfriend.” Sungie holds onto Hyunjin’s arm tightly. 

“You guys are fucking? Aren’t you dating Minho Jin?” Changbin looks at them both, “can’t you two just mind your own business?” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

“Jisung is my business if he was cheating on me when we were dating.” 

“When would you have liked me to cheat on you?” Sungie growls. 

“What do you mean? You constantly just stopped talking to me, drop off the face off the world for days.” Chan pushes Changbin’s hands off him. 

“No I didn’t cheat on you, and who I fuck now isn’t your business so stop trying to get in mine.” 

“Slut.”

“That’s what you want me to be to you.” Jisung hides more behind Hyunjin. 

“I took it from you, you get to live with that.” 

“You didn’t take shit from him.” Hyunjin smirks. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Jisung was not a virgin.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Jin,” Sungie groans tugging on his arm. 

“So what, you’re sleeping with Minho  _ and  _ his own boyfriend? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Jisung clenches his fists and steps forward now, “there’s nothing fucking wrong with me! If I want to fuck two people at the same time I can! Get over it Chan, I don’t want you, we’re not getting back together, move on.” He snaps angrily. 

“And not to mention I heard Eddie talk about how there was more than just me when we first started dating so stop being a little hypocrite Bitch. I can fuck  _ who  _ I want  _ when  _ I want and I don’t need your god damn permission.” 

Rage floods Chan’s eyes, Jisung backs up afraid of getting hit, Changbin pulls his friend back. 

“You little bitch, I should have known you were a slut, should have just kept on fucking with the other guys. Not like you would have noticed, as long as I bought you pretty things you didn’t see shit.” 

“Let’s get one thing straight, I  _ never  _ needed you. You wanna go and show your true colors I’ll show mine. The whole time we were together I fucked Minho, you so easily bought the fact I was a virgin. You so badly wanted a cute little subby boy it was almost  _ too  _ easy to play you like I did. Yeah I cheated, I cheated because you don’t own me, you don’t get to hold me down and tell me no.” Jisung seethes, Hyunjin wraps his arm around his waist. 

“You act like I didn’t know! While you picked out pretty clothes I shot up, you were so oblivious to the drugs in my house it makes me laugh. I could have put the coke up your nose myself and you still wouldn’t notice.” 

“Chan-“ Changbin hisses now. 

“Some friend you got there Bin, don’t let Seungmin around him if I was you. He has no regard for people in recovery.” 

“We’re leaving now, as nice as it was to see you both.” Hyunjin turns Jisung around and makes him walk down the hall. 

“You’ll never have better than me!”

“I already do!” 

Jisung stomps into the elevator, “hey, breathe, he’s an idiot.” Hyunjin kisses his forehead. 

Sungie then buries his face in his chest, “want Minnie to hold me too.” 

“Minnie isn’t home right now kitten.” 

“I hate this, he makes me so angry.” 

“I know honey, just forget about him right now, he doesn’t matter.” Jin rubs his back, calming him down further. 

“Look at me.” 

“Wha-“ Hyunjin’s lips meet his, making him inhale hard. 

“You’re okay, you have Min and you have me, what he says and does doesn’t matter. Let’s get going babyboy.” They walk outside Hyunjin holding his hand tightly and then opening the door for him too. 

Once in the car Sungie curls up on his arm, Jin drives for only a little while. Once to their destination Jisung looks around in awe, “woah,” he whispers, all around are massive sculptures and different food trucks. 

“I thought you would like it.” Hyunjin smiles they get out and Jisung grabs his hand tightly. 

“This is so cool Jin!” He practically bounces, arms going around his neck. Hyunjin giggles and kisses him softly hand pressing to his back. 

They spend about two hours walking around taking pictures eating tons and tons of food. 

They hold hands and kiss and laugh a lot, everything just feels so natural. Jisung is taking a picture of Jin next to sculpture, the elder posing and giggling trying to keep a straight face. 

“Excuse me,” A guy comes up to Jisung, he’s really broad and tall, another guy standing just to the side of him. 

“Hi,” Sungie smiles unsure of why this stranger is talking to him. 

“Uh, I have a question for you.” 

“Okay…” Hyunjin starts to walk over seeing the people talking to the younger. 

“Are you Kitten?” Jisung nearly chokes on his own spit, “I’m sorry? What?” He blushes deeply hand covering his mouth but he quickly realizes he probably shouldn’t do that since  _ most  _ of the time his face is covered like that. 

“Oh my god you are!” He gapes at Jisung who quickly gets more flustered.

“Um please, keep it down.” He whispers face on absolute fire. 

“What’s wrong hun?” Jin touches his back. 

“You’re not Sir.” The other guy says eyes narrowed at Hyunjin. 

He visibly looks taken aback. 

“What?” Hyunjin squeezes Jisung’s hand looking down at him. 

“Are you, cheating on sir?” The second guys whispers in shock. 

“Woah what? First of all you literally don’t know anything about our relationship and second of all, it's not cool that you are coming up to me, asking if I’m the  _ camboy  _ you watch, in  _ public _ .” Jisung grits his teeth his face on fire. 

“You are actually bratty.” The first guy laughs. 

“Listen, thanks for watching or whatever but the guy you see on camera and the actual person are different, a  _ real  _ person.” Hyunjin whispers. 

The second guys eyes suddenly light up, “oh my god, you’re puppy-“

“Shhh,” Sungie hisses. 

“This is not okay.” He adds quietly, wishing Minho was with him to hold him and make him feel better. 

“We’re not shouting about it, listen, my sub wanted to thank you but not any-“

“I’m not trying to be mean, I just, people who recognize me or Sir in public usually are  _ trying  _ to track us down. It’s usually people who are not very nice if you get what I mean.” Jisung says quickly, his arms wrapped around himself. 

“And, my dom  _ isn’t  _ here so people I don’t know coming up and talking to me about this kind of thing scares me.” He adds softly. Hyunjin pulls him closer, hugging him tightly. 

“I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t think of that, neither of us did. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Yura just is really thankful for you guys and I am too.” 

Jisung swallows and takes Hyunjin’s hand, “I’m glad we could help you guys, you can like message us on Twitter if you want. I’m sorry I snapped at you again, people that approach me for this reason usually scare me.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I should have thought of that before hand.” 

“I, I’m Yura, you like really help me a lot confidence wise, as weird as that sounds.” The small guy blushes deeply, his eyes down looking at his hands. 

Hyunjin watches and listens in awe, shocked by this whole thing. 

“It’s not weird.” Jisung giggles and takes his hands, he then leans up on his tippy toes, “My name’s Jisung.” He whispers in his ear with a smile. 

Yura has wide eyes, “Sir’s name is Minho, this is Jinnie.” Sungie points to the taller boy. 

“I’m glad I could help you with self confidence, you’re really pretty.” He adds while rubbing his knuckles. 

Yura inhales sharply, “really?” 

“Hmhm, but it doesn’t matter what I think, it’s what you think, and you’re pretty, you should see it too.” 

“You’re so nice.” 

“You’re nice.” 

Jisung giggles, “it was nice to meet you, we have to get home, Sir is gonna be home soon and he doesn’t know we’re out.” He steps away from Yura. 

“Can we take a picture?” He asks softly. 

“Uh, I don’t have a mask on me.” 

“I’ll put a heart I promise.” He holds up his pinky. 

Jisung nods and moves to take a selfie with him, smiling big. 

“Bye, it was nice to meet you both, message us whenever!” Jisung waves as they walk away. 

“Does that happen often?” Hyunjin asks once back in the car. 

“No actually, if people do recognize us they usually try and sneak pictures of us when we’re not paying attention. It’s annoying.” 

“Will Min be mad you told them his name?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

Jisung lays against his arm again, once home Minho is there already. 

“Where have you two been?” He asks seeing the two younger boys walk in the door. 

“Minnie!” Jisung runs and jumps into his dom’s arms. 

“Hi Kitten.” Min smiles happily hugging him tightly, kissing him softly. Sungie wraps his arms and legs around him, nuzzling into him happily. 

“Where were you two?” Minho rubs his back, kissing his forehead, Hyunjin smiling at the two of them. 

“Hyunjinnie took me on a date,” The youngest holds his boyfriend’s hands, kissing his cheeks and necks. 

“Oh yeah?” Min picks him up, hugging him tightly, having missed his sub all day. 

“Yeah, it was so pretty.” 

Hyunjin comes over and sits with them, kissing both their cheeks, “hey baby,” he nuzzles into Minho, holding his hand. 

“Where did you guys go?” 

“We went to a park that I like.” Hyunjin runs his fingers through Sungie’s hair, Minho falls back on the couch, between Jin’s legs and Jisung on him. 

“I’m glad you guys had fun.” Min kisses the top of Jisung’s forehead. 

“I missed you all day Minnie.” He mutters locking their hands. 

“I missed you too Kitten.” 

Sungie gets up on his knees and kisses Hyunjin, “thank you for such a good day Jinnie.” He murmurs. 

Minho looks up at the two of them, his heart swelling slightly, shocked by the emotion he looks away quickly. 

Jisung smiles against his lips, “Do you wanna stay over tonight?” He asks pushing his hair behind his ears. 

“Do you mind Min?” 

“No baby, of course not.” Minho sits up with Jisung in his lap and leans up to kiss Jin too. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, I want you to stay over!” Jisung giggles hugging him tightly. 

“Hey,” Minho takes his face into his hands, “what’s got you all subby right now Kitten?” He asks rubbing his thumbs under his eyes. 

“Don’t know…” Jisung looking down his eyes going anywhere but his dom. 

“Hey babyboy, what’s going on in here?” Min runs his fingers through his hair. Hyunjin scoots down and wraps his arms around Jisung too, kissing his cheek. 

“I, just missed you, and it’s been a rough day, and I want both of you to hold me.” Sungie murmurs. 

“What else happened today?”

Jisung just stuffs his face into Min’s neck, “I took him to my apartment so I could change after work. Chan was at Changbin’s, they got into it, a lot of shit was said and it made Sungie really upset.” Hyunjin explains. 

“I could kill him, what did he say to you Kitten?” 

“He told me shit like as long as he bought me pretty things I wouldn’t notice him shooting up. And then he said he could have put coke up my nose himself and I wouldn’t have done anything.” Jisung says softly, his face still hidden. 

Minho’s hand bunches into a fist, “I  _ am  _ going to kill him. Baby he is not coming around you anymore.” 

“I just wanna be held.” Sungie squishes himself between the two of them. 

“We can do that kitten.” Hyunjin murmurs. 

“Let me just change and we can watch movies and get comfortable.” Min kisses his forehead and then gets up. 

Jisung scoots out of his jeans and finds one of Minho’s sweaters on the back of the couch stripping out of his own shirt to put that one. Hyunjin doing something similar only keeping his own shirt on. 

They curl up together, “thank you.” Jisung whispers while they’re wrapped around each other. 

“For what kitten?” 

“Caring about me, I care a lot about you...you, make me feel safe like Min does.” He whispers face bright red. 

Hyunjin stares for a second and then leans forward pressing their lips together softly. 

“I care a lot about you too,” He murmurs while holding his face in his hands. 

“Sorry I’m all sappy and gross today.” 

“Shush,” 

“Do you two want popcorn?” Minho asks from the kitchen. 

“Yes please.” They both answer back. 

While the two continue to whisper soft things to each other Min sneaks some pictures of them both, posting them on everything. 

_ ‘We’ll be streaming later tonight be on the lookout’  _

_ * _

“Wh-What’re you doing?” Sungie whines feeling himself getting picked up, he feels the soft material of one their beds under him. Min’s lips press to the side of his head. 

Sungie hums softly and nuzzles the bed wrapping himself in the blanket. 

A second later Hyunjin is next to him too, Jisung hums, “hi,” Jin mumbles something and curls around Jisung. 

Minho smirks seeing both his boys have no idea what they’re in for. 

He leans forward and connects the cuffs one on each side of their wrists keeping them firmly connected. Jisung yawns and shifts a little, “Jinnie move...squishing me,” 

Minho slides his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. The younger relaxes back down, Min shifts them, rolling Jisung on top of Jin. 

Hyunjin grumbles, Sungie starts to sit up looking at his dom sleepily. 

“What’re you doing?” He asks going to rub his face only to stop realizing he’s cuffed to Hyunjin. 

“Hi kitten,” Min smirks and clips the lock bar to his sub’s ankles. He giggles moving to kiss up his neck, “want some play time kitten?” He teases fingers moving up his sides, pushing his sweater up. 

“You tied me up,” He pouts, Hyunjin yawns blinking up at them, “Hey,” he stares seeing their wrists are stuck together. 

“I think it’s time pup finally got his punishment from this morning babyboy.” Minho murmurs he slips a mask on Sungie’s face. 

“What kind?” Jisung looks at his dom eyes partly lidded. 

“He has to watch.” Min smirks. 

Hyunjin watches them, “how did I get cuffed?” He asks stuck under Jisung, his sweatpants still on and his shirt. A mask goes onto his face too, “Minnie has plans pup.” 

Sungie leans down their wrists locked together, Jin pouting his lips through the masks. Jisung giggles and kisses him through the material. 

Minho hums and watches them, turning around to turn the camera on. He walks back over and pulls Jisung flat against Hyunjin’s waist, “I think, you need to be taught to keep your little cock in your pants pup. No matter how much you beg.” 

Min smirks sliding his hand between the two, rubbing his member that’s still caged. Jisung hums and keeps his hips up, knowing he can’t seem needy. 

“It wasn’t just me.” Hyunjin whines. 

“Kitten has had enough of a rough day.” Minho flips his hand over and grabs Jisung through his thin briefs. 

“I’m not dressed up sir.” Jisung pouts, he has no kitten ears or a collar, no makeup, “you're pretty either way love bug.”  _ (Shout out to Say Please)  _

“How come I’m only getting punished?”

“Because, you…” Minho pulls his mask down and Sungie’s and starts kissing him, letting his rock his hips back on him slowly. Jisung moans quietly, trying to reach up into his dom’s hair. 

However the fact he’s connected to Hyunjin makes it impossible. 

“This is mean.” Hyunjin whines. 

“Teaches you to keep your hands from kitten when you don’t have permission.” Minho slides his hands up Jisung’s sides again reaching up to his nipples. 

“Feel good kitten? What do you want?” Min presses his hips firmly to his ass. Rolling his hips forward in slow motions. 

“Want you.” 

“Yeah? You like pup having to watch?”

“Yes…” Jisung And Hyunjin lock eyes as Minho slides a hand down Sungie’s back, fingers creeping into his underwear. 

“You’re a brat.” Jin whispers, Jisung giggles and wiggles himself back on Minho more, “give him a show, show him how what I get to touch whenever I want.”

Hyunjin whines again, turning his face away from them, Jisung leans down and nuzzles at his neck. “Do you like having me on you pup?” He whispers while rocking his hips down. Min moves away for a second going to grab some lube. 

“Do you like me pinning you down?” He adds, “you can’t even pin me down, you’re not in charge.” Hyunjin snaps back at him. 

Jisung smirks through the mask, “it makes you mad? You weren’t mad when I fucked you.” 

“You didn’t even fuck me, you couldn’t you little subby bitch.” 

Minho hums hearing them snarl at each other, he comes back over and pulls Jin’s sweats down smiling at the sight of his cock straining in the cage. 

“I’m the subby Bitch that’s keeping you down.” 

“Only cause Sir cuffed us together.” 

“Fighting already babies?” Min raises his brows and slides a vibrator against Hyunjin’s member making him grit his teeth. 

“Be nice pup or it gets worse.” He then adds, he turns the toy on and Jin’s back arches, Jisung lifts his hips away, whining quietly as Minho slides two fingers into him. 

“S-sir,” He whispers pressing back. 

“Please…” Hyunjin whines eyes closing. 

“You’re cute, too much already pup?” 

Jisung sets his forehead to Jin’s chest and rocks back on his dom, moaning quietly as he gets opened up. 

“G-gentle please.” He whispers. 

His words from earlier in the back of Minho’s mind, “are you sore?” He asks making him sit up. 

“No, just don’t wanna be.” Sungie murmurs as Min kisses along his neck again. 

“You sure?”

“Yes daddy.” 

“Good kitten.” Minho takes his mask down again and their lips connect. Jisung whining trying to turn around to face him. However the lock bar on his ankles keeping his legs apart doesn’t allow him to move. 

“Go give kisses to pup.” He murmurs. 

Jisung does instantly pulling Jin’s mask down too, their lips touching. Hyunjin groans and tries to wrap his arms around the younger. 

He inhales against him as Min starts his pace with his fingers again. He also manages to move Hyunjin’s sweatpants back up so now he’s rutting up against the material and not Sungie’s skin. 

Comments start going off at a rapid pace, Jisung threading his fingers into Jin’s hair pulling slightly. Their tongues sliding together fighting for dominance. 

Minho pulls Jisung’s boxers down all the way and grabs the camera, doing a close up of his wiggling hips. 

“Cute kitten.” He smiles and then brings his hand down for a harsh smack. Sungie squeaks against Jin, moving to put his face in his neck. 

Min spanks him again making the younger whine now, “needy baby, you want it that badly already? Are we not filling you enough anymore?” He taunts. Jisung whimpers quietly, nuzzling into Hyunjin who is smirking slightly. 

“Just want you really bad sir…” He whispers while gritting his teeth getting slapped again. 

Hyunjin reaches down and grabs Sungie’s hips, making him sit down on him more. 

“No,” Minho removes his hands instantly letting Sungie have control of where their hands go again. 

“Pl-please Sir, need you do badly,” Jisung moans, Min grabs his thighs and tugs him flush against him. He moans forehead on Jin’s chest again.

“Fuck,” 

Fingers push back inside him and then a toy against his member, Sungie bites down on Jin by accident. 

“Don’t move it Kitten.” Minho’s voice is stern as he slides a cover onto his tip, the vibrations making his back arch and thighs shake. 

Hyunjin whimpers underneath them, hips pushing up eyes clenched shut. 

“Sir please, I’ll be a good pup.” He whines gripping Jisung’s hands. 

“Hmm you should have thought about that before you took Kitten against the shower wall.” 

“You did too!” Jin complains. 

“You’re making it worse for yourself dummy.” Jisung whispers in his ear, biting down slightly, “shut up and take it before he keeps you caged for longer.” 

“Not fair…” 

“Hmm you think this is too harsh pup?” Min asks cocking his head to the side. 

“Y-yes.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Sungie practically sees stars as Minho adds his third finger and curls them up. His mouth now hangs open, pushing back on the digits inside him. 

They’re then gone though, leaving him empty. 

He whines but tries to hide it, “ah-“ He shrieks as Minho suddenly pushes inside of him. Hyunjin pouts still under them both, annoyed that he’s barely getting touched. This is turning him on so much though. 

“Oh my god,” Jisung moans out his eyes practically rolled back as Min shifts his hips slightly, pushing the toy on his head down a little further. 

“Yeah kitten? Feel good?” He smiles making Sungie sit up fully, he runs his hands all along his frame, pulling his mask down to kiss his neck. 

The camera now set up so it’s focused on the two of them but still able to see Hyunjin trapped under them. 

“Hmhm, you make me feel so good,” Jisung moans leaning his head back, their lips connect happily, “pretty baby,” Min murmurs while reaching down to start stroking his sub. His hips shaking against him due to the toys stimulation too. 

More comments start to go, rapidly. 

*

The day has fucking sucked and all Chan wants right now is to get off and sleep for at least forty eight hours. 

He grabs his laptop and sees that Kitten is streaming right now. He’s barely gotten to watch any streams or even see Snapchat’s because of this whole Jisung situation. 

Finally though he can get his dick hard and get off properly. 

The couple on the screen, or threesome judging by the whining and whimpering underneath them are currently practically eating each other’s faces. 

Sir gripping kitten with everything he has, their tongues sliding together. 

Chan looks at the smaller boy with wonder in his eyes for a second. 

Why does he look like Jisung? 

He can’t possibly be  _ that  _ hung up on the guy that he’s now seeing his favorite camboy as him. 

_ ‘P-please Sir…”  _ Kitten whimpers and Chan moves closer to the screen. 

Is he high? What the fuck? 

Why the hell does he  _ sound  _ like Jisung. 

What is happening!?

Sir lets his face go humming as he pushes him down and starts fucking into him.  _ ‘This is mean,’  _ the boy on the bottom complains. 

_ ‘You like it, you need to be trained pup.’  _ Kitten bites down his lower lip, and then moves his face to his back again. 

Chan watches as Kitten gets used completely his mask barely even on his face eyes rolling back for the camera. 

Sir grabs him hard, making a shriek comes from him,  _ ‘fuck-too much-“  _ He suddenly hisses, sir lets go,  _ ‘you okay?’  _

Chan blinks, Minho, that was fucking  _ Minho’s  _ voice. 

_ ‘Yeah, just,”  _ kitten trails off starting to giggle, that, that  _ is  _ Jisung’s giggle. 

_ ‘What’s the matter Kitten?’  _ Pup asks looking at both of them with concern. 

_ ‘Hit his prostate too hard.’  _ Chan can see the smirk on sir’s face. 

That smirk, that stupid little sneer, that is Minho. It has to be!

How stupid could he be? There’s no way, Jisung could not have played him that much. 

Chan watches a little longer, they continue, kitten getting pounded into, pup pulls his mask down and sticks his fingers in his mouth. 

All feelings leave Chan’s body in that moment, Jisung. 

It’s not a question now, that  _ is  _ Jisung. 

His crooked teeth and heart shaped mouth stuffed with long fingers. Drool coming down his chin, the same little whines and whimpers Chan himself heard when he fucked him. 

Jisung is kitten. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> AND LIKE THAT THE GIG IS UP
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen to our threesome???? 
> 
> Honestly Hyunjin and Jisung going on a date really got my heart OOF 
> 
> I hope everyone liked this, I'm going to try my hardest to update again soon!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> my twitter is foreverbattles 
> 
> questions?
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
